


Wait Scorpius and you have what...?

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Multiple Personalities, Secret Relationship, scorpius is a jerk, they are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:18:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Aura didn't know if to cheer him on or to kill herself and Kayleigh was just simply horrified after all they were talking about her father. And Unknown and her father had what?!





	Wait Scorpius and you have what...?

**Author's Note:**

> Person C, about B: I hate that guy, I bet he wakes up looking all gorgeous and stuff.  
> Person A: Oh, no, he doesn't, trust me. He drools on pillows and it's disgusting, but also adorable, and you should see his bedhead, my gosh.  
> Person C and B: WHAT?!  
> Person A: What?

It had been Kayleigh's idea that day to drag Aura and Unknown out the house, mostly because she wanted more ice cream, since it had run out yesterday, and she didn't want to go out alone. But right in this moment, she was in front of a coffee shop with two grumpy friends and without her ice cream and she was already regretting going out in place of staying inside the house waiting for someone to buy the ice cream for her, she should totally go back before this got worse. But before Kayleigh could escape, Aura took hold of her arm and dragged her inside the cafe with Unknown trailing behind them looking at his phone and not paying a lot of attention.  
-You forced us out, now you suffer with us. It's called karma-Aura said smirking with a slight mocking tone of voice, pulling her to a table so the three of them could sit together, with a silent Unknown following after them. Once they sat down Aura inmediately let go of her arm and pulled out a bottle of cleaning alcohol, vigorously scrubbing her hands till she considered them clean enough, while Kayleigh sighed shaking her head. Aura was exaggerating so much, like always. She opened her mouth to tell her to stop, she was acting so weird that people were glancing at them, when Unknown suddenly looked up from the screen of his phone, blinking slowly and noticing the change of his surroundings before groaning in annoyance.

-Wait, why are we even here, and for God's sake Aura stop that weird shit-he grumbled rolling his eyes at his friend, if he could even call her a friend, and looked at the menu deciding the best would be to at least get something now that they were already there even if it was against their will. After a few minutes of calming Aura down and convincing Kayleigh that they should at least get something at the cafe after all the attention they got, Saeran was sipping from a blueberry smoothie while Kayleigh was mourning the fact she still didn't have ice cream and Aura refused to drink anything saying it would contaminate her. Saeran rested his chin on his hand and with the other he had hold of the smoothie taking long sips, as he was watching the rest of the costumers in the little shop with a sense of boredom and numbness, he saw a familiar tall broad figure wearing his usual black suit and tie giving the image of perfection when in reality he was a huge cold hearted jerk and Saeran knew that in first person.

There was a moment that Saeran's staring became on zoning out while checking the other out, he was looking at how his dark hair fell on his blue eyes when said devil looked at his way with an arched eyebrow and he quickly blinked and avoided his gaze going back to paying attention to his "friends", who in fact were unfortunately staring at the same person he was five minutes ago and he groaned slightly frustrated. Of course they would look at that man.

-I hate that guy, he is always acting and looking like he is perfect probably wakes up like that, no offense Kayleigh- Aura complained letting out a noise of disgust while tapping her nails against the table, making Kayleigh roll her eyes out at her attitude while nodding in agreement.

-No offense at all-Kayleigh muttered. Saeran heard the whole conversation like it was just background noise till he heard them talking about Scorpius which took his attention making him look at his company and snort quietly in amusement.

-Oh no, believe me he doesn't. He drools all over his pillows and it's fucking disgusting, but also when he wakes up he has messy bedhead hair and it's kinda adorable-Saeran decided to join the conversation, when he ended giving his opinion he took a sip of his smoothie blinking slowly watching as his friends jaws fell open in shock.

-WAIT! What?!- Aura and Kayleigh both screamed in unison without noticing, in surprise, how did Saeran know that...?

-What?-Saeran tilted his head in slight confusion at their so out of character reaction, he didn't thought it was so surprising what he just said. Just in that moment, a hand fell on top of Saeran's shoulder making him slightly tense up even if the contact was familiar.

-Were you talking about me? I feel so honored- a deep voice with a slight sarcastic tone sounded from behind Saeran making him look up at Scorpius  who was concentrated in him.

-No one was talking about you, get lost-Saeran grumbled slightly annoyed, hitting the hand that tried taking hold of his chin, making him quickly stand up brushing the hand off his shoulder and grabbing his smoothie all in front of his stunned friends. He stepped up to the taller man and simply went on his tip toes pressing a chaste kiss against the other's cold lips and then stepped away going to exit the cafe without looking back.

-Don't get used to it, jerk-Saeran called out from the door and left. Scorpius leaned slightly on the table and chuckled quietly-He loves me really- he said in slight amusement barely looking at Kayleigh and Aura before leaving after Saeran.

Both friends looked at the door not still comprehending what the hell just happened. Those two...?


End file.
